Last Thing sad Ron Weasley Oneshot
by Ethereal Synchronicity
Summary: Just a rather depressing Ron oneshot.


_A red haired boy stood in front of an open casket surrounded by people, Tears were streaming down his red cheeks and his face was twisted in agony. Inside the casket lay a girl with blonde and brown hair. Her bright blue eyes were glazed over and they had not yet been closed, The boy reached over and gently pushed her eyelids shut, not wanting to feel the accusing gaze that made him feel as if were his fault she faced an untimely death._

It was a perfectly normal day at Hogwarts. Harry was glaring at Ginny's boyfriend, Oliver was going on and on about quidditch to his uninterested sister, Cedric and Cho were holding hands, and in some disgustingly public place, Ron and Lavender were snogging. "Aww, you got Cho that for your anniversary?" Courtney cooed, faking a happy smile, "That's so sweet!" Cho held out her hand to let her see the charms on the necklace, beaming with pride. "Not as sweet as my Ronniekins!" Lavender said and Courtney could feel the puke creeping up her throat. "Aww I love you Lavi!" Ron cooed and even Harry looked like he would be sick. "Go devour each other's faces somewhere else" Fred said and Ron's ears turned red in anger and embarrassment. "Come on Lavender, you're my only friend here" Ron said, grabbing Lavender's arm.

Courtney's Bright blue eyes widened and she could feel tears threatening to spill. That hurt. Ron was her best friend in the world and he knew it, or at least he did before he got with Lavender. Courtney turned quickly and walked in the opposite direction Ron had gone, only beginning to run when she was sure she was out of her friends' view. "Ms. Wood, no running in the halls, Detention," Snape said in his monotonous voice. He gestured for her to follow him and Courtney sighed, she had actually planned to do something and stay in detention with Ron that day but what he said had changed her mind.

The sound of Snape's heels clicking on the floor echoed through the hall _click clack. Click Clack_ over and over again, reminding Courtney of how utterly and completely alone she really was. She could surround herself with as many friends as she wanted, and she would always have her brother, but no matter what she was still isolated from everyone else. She watched as Snape's greasy, black hair swayed with each of his steps and wrinkled her nose, he was disgusting. He opened the door to his classroom and stepped inside, gesturing for Courtney to follow him. The girl walked inside and glared at her surroundings.

This room, by far, was the most sickening classroom in the entire building. "Organize those potions by type and potency, you may leave in an hour" Snape demanded before walking through a side door. He shut the door and Courtney began organizing the potions. She began to feel extremely lonely as she moved around the small bottles and her mind drifted back to Ron. A sob shook her entire body and she stepped off the ladder she was standing on in fear of falling.

Courtney pulled a small object out of her pocket and held it to her arm, a trail of crimson liquid seeped from the cut and flowed over her hand. The door Snape had gone through began to open and Courtney quickly returned the razor to her pocket. Snape walked into the classroom followed by the red-faced Ron Weasley. "50 points from Griffindor for PDA " Snape said and both males looked at Courtney expectantly. Normally, she would say something to him but she just glared at Ron and shook her head in disappointment. "Professor, It's been over an hour, may I go now?" Courtney asked and Snape nodded his consent. Ron passed her a note as she walked past him but she didn't turn with a questioning glance as she normally would.

Courtney reached out to open the door and Ron's eyes widened when he saw a drop of crimson fall onto the floor. The girl left, shutting the door behind her, leaving Ron to face his punishment. She ran upstairs and walked into the Griffindor common room, passing her brother who was attempting to impress a girl with quidditch facts. Harry tried to get her attention but she ignored him and sat in a chair in an empty corner. She opened the note and read it quickly.

_Meet me in the courtyard in an hour, I have something I need to Tell you. ~Ron_ Courtney refolded the letter and stuck it in her pocket, wondering what he could possibly want.

-Time skip: Because I'm lazy-

Courtney checked her watch and jumped up, she was going to be late to meet Ron if she didn't hurry. She ran down the stairs and heard a cat meow. _Filch!_ Filch's cat walked towards Courtney so she hid behind a nearby statue, afraid of being caught. She passed straight by and disappeared around a corner and Courtney breathed a sigh of relief, she was safe. She took off at an even faster pace and stopped just outside the door. Checking her watch, she realized she was ten minutes late! Ron would be so mad. She breathed deeply and walked into the cool night air. She didn't see Ron so she decided to walk around for a little while. A barely audible sound reached her ear so she decided to investigate, despite the many strange things she'd encountered at Hogwarts in the past. She began walking towards the green house when she heard the sound again, slightly louder. She turned in the direction of the large oak tree and her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU!" She yelled, her mind not wanting to process what she saw. Lavender and Ron were rolling on the ground in a full-blown make-out session, moaning in ecstasy each time they broke apart for breath. "Courtney, I- This isn-"Ron tried to say but Courtney had already turned to run away, with tears streaming down her face. "COURTNEY!" He yelled but Courtney continued to run. Each step she took was heavy and slow, She couldn't move fast enough, no matter how far she really was she was too close to Ron. Somehow she made it back to her room and pulled out her razor. She began to cut her arms, not caring which patch of skin the blade sliced away. With a cry of agony, she cut her wrist and blood began to pour out, the crimson liquid pooled around her feet and soaked her robes. She began to feel light headed and she collapsed on the floor. Darkness slowly clouded her vision and she was dead.

_The boy leaned forward and kissed the corpse on it's lips. He quickly moved back and wiped some of the tears from his eyes. A girl walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ready to go?" She asked and he nodded. "Of course, Lavender. And just so you know, I love you, and only you" He kissed her passionately by the casket with the corpse just laying there. Somehow her eyes had opened and the last thing she saw, was the man she loved with another woman._


End file.
